


we are far from home but we're so happy

by imadetheline



Series: Breathe In, Breathe Out [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Broken Bones, FebuWhump2021, Fluff, Gen, except this is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadetheline/pseuds/imadetheline
Summary: febuwhump day sixteen - broken bones
Relationships: Leia Organa & Han Solo, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo
Series: Breathe In, Breathe Out [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140389
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	we are far from home but we're so happy

**Author's Note:**

> title from From Finner by of monsters and men
> 
> ok first, sorry for not posting yesterday. i am still working on the day 15 fic bc it got much longer than expected but i will post it when its finished and reorder the series so it's part 15. second, this is pure fluff and i know it's febuwhump but I'm not sorry. please enjoy :)

“Do not tell the rogues or Han,” Luke says with perhaps the most serious face Leia’s ever seen. “They’re never going to let me live this down.”

She struggles to hold back a smile, hand coming up to cover it, her eyes sparkling. Luke’s not wrong. The fact that the resident Jedi-in-training managed to fall while repairing his x-wing in the middle of the hangar  _ and  _ break a finger? Rogue Squadron is going to have a field day. He’s just lucky none of them witnessed it firsthand. Otherwise, she probably wouldn’t have been able to wrestle him away to the medbay through all their teasing.

But he’s currently sitting on the edge of a medical cot, looking up at her pleadingly as a med droid wraps his finger. Bacta’s expensive, and for something so minor that will heal fairly quickly on its own, the Rebellion isn’t going to use the resource. So Luke’s stuck with the very obvious splint and bandages. 

The rogues will notice when they see him anyway, but she decides to take pity on him for now, his blue eyes wide as he looks up at her. “Wedge and the rest of the rogues are offbase: emergency supply run.” She sees his face relax somewhat but then the medbay door hisses open behind him, and Leia can’t help but smile wickedly at the person stepping through the door. She glances back down at him, “You’re out of luck on the Han front, though.”

Luke groans out loud, trying to run his hand over his face only to find the med droid still holding it. Leia can’t stop the chuckle that escapes, her hand still hovering over her mouth, and Luke shoots her a glare. But then Han claps him on the shoulder roughly--Luke leans forward from the force of it--and he turns his scowl on the smuggler.

But Han’s grin is double the size it usually is, “So I hear Mr. Jedi-reflexes may have taken a tumble.”

Word travels fast, apparently. Luke just shrugs off Han’s hand, still resting on his shoulder, and jerks his arm away from the med droid examining its handiwork. “Before you go getting any wrong impressions, it was not my fault,” he says, glaring at Leia, daring her to say any different as he pushes himself off the cot. She raises her hands in mock surrender as if she’s offended he would imply something so preposterous. But she can’t help her grin, which slightly undercuts the innocent look she’s going for.

Han crosses his arms, leaning casually against the wall, “I don’t know, kid. There were quite a few witnesses to the whole incident.” Luke scowls, opening his mouth to protest, but Han’s still going, “I mean, this is old news to me. I knew you were clumsy but imagine what all those pilots must be going through right now: their perfect image of the boy who blew up the death star destroyed. It must be hitting them hard to lose an idol. Never meet your heroes, I guess.” Han shrugs and shoots Leia a mischievous glance that she quickly returns.

Luke mutters something under his breath, glaring furiously at Han, as he strides across the medbay, snatching his jacket off the rack. But his glaring disapproval is undercut when he immediately drops it on the white, polished floor, cursing and grabbing at his wrist.

Leia takes a step forward, grin sliding off her face, “Luke, are you alright?”

She sees his fingers tighten around the opposite wrist, the one of his injured hand, for a moment, sucking in a deep breath, and then he looks up, smiling, “Yeah, just grabbed my jacket with the wrong hand.”

Leia frowns slightly, worry creasing her brow, stepping forward again, but Han beats her to it, striding across the room and picking the jacket up with two fingers, slinging his other arm around Luke’s shoulders. “‘Course he’s alright, Leia. You worry too much.” She opens her mouth to argue that point, but Han looks down at Luke and says, “You  _ are _ alright, yeah?”

And the concern in his eyes is so obvious. Leia snorts. If anyone’s overprotective here, it’s him. She doesn’t even need to argue the point. And Luke knows it too, smiling wickedly--a look that should be out of place on his innocent face but oddly fits. And, dripping with false honeyed innocence, he says, “Of course, Han. You weren’t  _ worried _ , were you? Cause that might severely damage your reputation if you were concerned about a kid like me.” Damn. Leia’s forgotten how good the kid is at weaponizing that boyish face.

Han’s face, however, goes from concerned to oh-shit to defensive in about three seconds. “Woah, watch the accusations you’re throwing around there. I’m just looking out for the Rebellion. Would hate for them to lose a pilot to the self-inflicted injury of falling off his ship. It’s not the most dignified end.”

Luke glares half-heartedly, turning towards the door, but Han doesn’t remove his arm from Luke’s shoulders, just steps with him, and Luke makes no move to shove him off. Leia rolls her eyes but nods to the med droid and follows after them, reminded of just how much she loves them.

They’re still arguing half-heartedly as she catches up to them in the hall and takes up a spot on Luke’s other side.

“I’ll have you know this is Artoo’s fault for knocking into me.”

Han just ruffles his hair, “Sure, kid. And I thought Jedi were above excuses.”

“I’m not a Jedi yet,” Luke smirks.

Leia chuckles, and before Han can retort, she decides to grant Luke a reprieve. He’s going to get enough of this once Wedge gets back with the rogues, anyway. And she’s not above a bit of teasing herself. “You know, this is reminding me of that incident on the Falcon last month.” She glances around Luke to Han, grinning sharply. Han’s face has paled, and he looks nervous. “You remember the one, right, Han?” she grins sweetly, channeling Luke’s easy innocence.

Meanwhile, Luke looks like he’s just gotten brand new parts for his x-wing. Han looks to her, dark eyes pleading, “You wouldn’t.”

But Leia’s grin just grows, sharp enough to cut, and she raises her eyebrows. They all know she would. So she just straightens her back, looking up at the hall ceiling in fake thoughtfulness as they walk. “Yes, I do believe I remember, quite distinctly, in fact, last month when I happened to find you trapped in-”

The rest of the story is filled with groans from Han and uproarious laughter from Luke while Leia smirks, relaying Han’s embarrassment. And though they’re oblivious to it, the rest of the base smiles as they pass, a brief reprieve from the trials of war in the form of three friends merely enjoying each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked it leave a comment. They make my day! Seriously I love reading them so please leave me one cause they motivate me to write more! if you guys have ideas for other stories send me an ask on tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imadetheline) or just yell about stuff with me. Info about me and all my other tumblrs are [here](https://infoabtmaddie.carrd.co/#)


End file.
